sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Time
Time is the flow of chronological events. It if often documented via calendars. Calendar Conversion Chart As many races use many calendars, it often gets confusing on what happens when. This is a calendar conversion chart. Feel free to add your calendar to this list. (Note: The difference in orbital periods between home planets of many races is so miniscule that it is often discarded by many. A standard year is assumed to be 365 days.)﻿ A Galactic Year is equal to about 255.5 Million Earth Years. A Galactic Deci-Year is about 25.55 Million Earth Years; a Centi-Year about 2.555 Million Earth Years; a Mili-Year about 0.2555 Million Earth Years. The Galaxy is about 51.663 Galactic Years Old, or 13.2 Billion Earth Years. ﻿ Timeline section under construction... Plan: Add dates to each event. (The Gregorian Calendar will be used.) Timelines are the list of major events, though they are known to split and diverge into wildly different directions. Feel free to add to the list. It would be wise to create a separate timeline if your stories conflict too much with the ones already listed here. These timelines are intended to document general, important events. General Timeline (Real World Timeline) *'~13.2 Billion B .C.E.' The Milky Way Galaxy is formed *Timeline diverges into the Omni timeline. *Humans evolve on Earth. *Human imagination causes many splits in the timeline. Omni Timeline *The Grox are born on Xorgraria. *The Grox engage into a Civil War with the cybernetic Grox as the victors. *The Omni build a galaxy wide empire. *The Kklxin destroy their own galaxy and head for the Milky Way. *Rebel Grox manage to inform the Omni of the dangerous Grox Empire. *The Grox destroy the Omni empire.; the Omni leaves behind artifacts scattered throughout the galaxy. *The Dhragolon evolve on Ucharpli. *'5,563 BC- '''The Dhragolon Federal Monarchy is formed. *'5,559 BC'''- The Dhragolon enter space for the first time. *The Grox Wars begin. *'1030 AD' The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is formed, first formal elections. (0 ATGW) *'1033 AD' The Eteno Empire enters space. *'1985 AD- '''Rustiagon Karrel is born. *'1987 AD- The Eteno discover Earth. *'1989 AD- '''Steve goes to the Galactic Core. *'2000 AD-''' The Grox poison Earth. *'2011 AD - '''Last surviving humans gather at the agricultural colony of Keitel, and receive Endangered status from the EIT Department of Flora and Fauna and the EIT Department of Foreign Species. *'2029 AD The Kklxin arrive in the Milky Way. *'2087 AD- '''The Dhragolon contact the Eteno. *'2087 AD-''' The Battle of the Core occurrs resulting in the collapse of the original Grox empire. *'2090 AD' The Eteno experience technological growth on a scale seen sparsely in galactic history. End of Vole Monore's third and final term as Supreme Commander. *'2117 AD- '''The Kklxin War begins. *'2126 AD''' The Grox begin to rebuild their empire and rapidly gain power. *'2137 AD- '''Rustiagon Karrel rediscovers the Eteno Empire. *'2137 AD''' The Aldaris Incident occurrs. *'2137 AD' A supernatural monster known as Uszaroth escapes from his dimension, but is later resealed. *'2138 AD' The Eteno and the Dhragolon join the Galactic Senate. (1,008 ATGW) *'2139 AD '''The GSSOC is formed. The GHD arrives in this dimension through a portal created by the Altusian Brotherhood. Ivanov Monore commissions the construction of the Imperial Household. *'2140 AD- Ivanov Monore resigns midway through his second term as Supreme Commander. *'''2141 AD - The Omni timeline splits off into the Omniverse GC Wiki due to temporal anomalies. *'2241 AD' - A full-scale galactic war occurs among the members of the Galactic Senate. While the fate of most of the races is unknown, the surviving Dhragolon departed to the Andromeda Galaxy to start a new life. New empires would eventually rise from the ashes. {C GHD Timeline *'~190 Pre Kahhn (Nierdro)' King Kahhn is born. *'~170 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn first meets Adam Jestico *'~145 Pre Kahhn' Adam Jestico invests military technology and supplies Kahhn for an uprising *'~110 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn's rebellion succesfully takes over the previous government of his home nation, and is officially recognized as its own country *'~105 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn forms an alliance with a dictatorship controlled by Ramines Arckas and several smaller nations *'~95 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn's alliance officially declares that they are one nation, and declare war on each of their respective enmies *'~70 Pre Kahhn' Kahhn's empire declares Kahhn the King after Adam Jestico passes away *'~65 Pre Kahhn' The enemies to Kahhn's alliance collapse and surrender; soon there-after Kahhn asks the remaining nations of the world to join his nation peacefully, many do so, and others quickly collapse under economic struggles *'~50 Pre Kahhn' All remaining nations humblely ask to join Kahhn's nation in exchange for economic and military security, Kahhn's one world government is established *'Year 0' Kahhn names his empire the Great Horned Dragon Imperial Federation. Contrary to non GHD beliefs, the Great Horns refer to ancient myths about a nation sounding 7 great horns, one for each nation they conquer, and by the time the seventh horn is sounded, they have peace. *'~1 Post Kahhn' The GHD Empire enters into a war with an Alien Empire *'~10 Post Kahhn' The Alien Empire is utterly destroyed, and the GHD Empire makes a name for themselves in the galaxy, King Kahhn Dies. *'~10 Post Kahhn' The GHD Imperial Federation adopts the Kahhn Articles, and accepts Arterius Arckas as their first Grand Admiral *'~10 Post Kahhn' The Dyno Empire becomes hostile and destroys an exploring warship. Arckas declares war *'~11 Post Kahhn' Arckas annihilates the Dyno Empire, conquering 5 star systems in the process *'~11 Post Kahhn' The Grox are first seen orbitting an allied planet, they leave without single shot; on their second sighting they attack the planet of Nierdro, and after destroying a good chunk of the GHD fleet, leave and vanish without a trace, only two of their ships destroyed *'~12 Post Kahhn' Arckas takes a fleet and sets out to find the Grox's homeworld, he disappears soon afterwards *'~12 Post Kahhn' Minor Admiral Warner Jestico takes control of the remainder of the search fleet and locates the Grox. The Grox prove hostile, and the fleet returns to Nierdro where war is officially declared *'~13 Post Kahhn' Gerald Plocts is elected Grand Admiral and begins a war with another alien ampire *'~33 Post Kahhn' Grand Admiral Gerald Plocts is forced to resign, and is replaced by Tyra Jestico, who finishes the war with the alien empire *'~40 Post Kahhn' Tyra Jestico launches a battlefront against the Grox in their own territory, establishing military colonies in the area Alliance Timeline *The Xarn find Lygena-2 and populate it with what would later become the Pholan. *'1648 AD'- The Pholan establish an advanced civilization. (0 post-civ) *'1854 AD'- The Dylise attack Lygena-2 *'1987 AD'- The Central War is started, and the Kascn eliminate the Dylise. *'2091 AD'- The Pholan Alliance is formed to combat the Kascn. (468 post-civ) *'2653 AD'- The Kascn Empire, after years of preparation, harnesses the force stored in the center of the galaxy to conquer even the Grox. *3999 AD- One day before the sceduled attack to finish off the Kascn, the acting Tark scouts leave the alliance and head into the now empty galactic core, believing that the answer to win the war may lay inside. The attack fails without the support of the Tark. *'4000 AD-' The Xarn, the original creators of the Pholan, emerge from the galactic core from their home dimension. The Tark scouts who left one year ago are nowhere to be seen. Delson Timeline *'1-1-1' - Delson enter Space Age *'9-26-4197' - Grox begin attacking Delson Border worlds, Delson/Grox War begins *'12-31-4317' - Scorpio Ultimus Zealots offer aid to Delson Empire *'3-17-4318' - Delson manage to hold the line at Delse, Grox forced to retreat due to Eteno and Dhragolon offensives, Delson enter Isolation *'1-1-4371' - Delson Isolation ends Category:Chronology